User talk:LunaDiviner7
Welcome Welcome! Hi, Dove! Welcome to the Cats of the Clans Wiki! I am Hawkfire98, or call me Hawkey, which is my nickname. Please let me know if you have any questions about the wiki, and I will be glad to help! :D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course! add yourself in! 22:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Join ThunderClan That's a lot of cats! Can you choose two or three of them?-- 23:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way you can just choose three?-- 23:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Raingaze and the kits are fine to stay-- 23:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dovesong. Since Wasppaw is apprentice to my cat, Iceshine go on the IRC for her to train him. Go to webchat.freenode.net In the first tab, type in ''Dovesong. Second tab, #wikia-catsoftheclans. Hit enter. Chat with us! 23:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Add yourself. 23:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Silverdapple Yes, that's fine :) But be sure to roleplay her more in the future [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll add him in [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:02, November 9, 2010 (UTC) hey would you mind if Scalepaw became Forestpaws' mate? Shes my RP and shes gorgous and smart and awsome... thanks. Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness!]] 03:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! That would be cute :-3 Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 00:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) LunarblazexSilverdapple :Hey, Dove :) Listen, Lunarblaze is Frostyness's roleplay, and Silverdapple is your's, so ignore me if you wish but I just wanted you to know that Lunarblaze actually is a whole lot younger than Silverdapple; in fact he was just made a warrior last weekend. Again, if you think they'd be cute then ignore me, I'm not here. But I just thought you might want to know about the fairly large age difference ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, I can take over for you-- 23:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:ShadowClan Please only choose two cats. We have so many cats in the storage and I don't want yours to go in it. Sorry Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 19:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I have a queen who can care for them. :3 Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 20:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Mates Umm sure i guess-EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 23:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Re: RiverClan/WindClan Cat Sure! Either one is fine with me. But you can make the decision, do you want her to be in RiverClan, or WindClan? Also, IRC? This might be easier to sort out there [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 20:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so Talonleap is a RiverClan cat too? I know he's dead, but I'd still like to make an article for him. Oh, and I thought you should probably know that even though Lunarblaze is a wonderful cat, he's extremely upset about a cat named Rosethorn, and how she chose Locustfire as her mate instead of him. I just wanted to give you a heads up about the whole love triangle going on xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 20:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Star and Eclipse Created their articles :) And thank you, I would love to role play one of Star's kits! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 19:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Skykit Hi, could my rp, Skykit have a crush on Robinkit when they become apprentices? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...]] Category:Signatures 17:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Because I realised I had too many ShadowClan cats, I've made Skykit join SkyClan, tro be with her father. Could Brinndledove adopt her whilst shes in the nursery? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clarrissa]]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Robinkit and Wishkit Hi! Could Pansyfur mentor one of them when they become apprentices? Thanks, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 12:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo Dovesong! Do you still rp here? You've been inactive for a bit, I know your an admin on WCRW (I know, I am too XD) Do you want someone else to rp your cats? Or do you just want me to leave them until you come back? Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 15:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC)